


Shadows and light

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV), The Shadow - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is an AU that is a noir pastiche. It's also a kind of crossover. Sort of. The old pulp hero The Shadow gets to have his role filled by Keller in this verse. Yes, Keller with mind-control powers. Don't worry, he's a good guy. Toby gets to be the companion and helper. But not gender-swapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows and light

He wakes up in a sweat, sheets clinging to his body in the sultry summer heat. That dream again. Always the same dream lately. A man in black with a bone-chilling laugh and a piercing stare. He’s drawn to him despite himself, and he falls to his knees in front of the man like he’s praying. Only he’s not praying, he’s..there are no words for it. This stuff gets you arrested if you do it for real. He’s not like that. Despite having no girlfriend or fiancée to speak of since Genevieve left with his brother last fall. He’s the heir to the Beecher fortune and what good has it done him? Nothing so far. Tobias Beecher, a man adrift in a sea of troubles. In a city that never sleeps.

*

It’s late at night and he’s leaving a seedy bar after a drink or two. Or three. He feels something against his left temple. “Hand over the money rich boy.´ A gun. He reaches for his wallet and hands it over. He keeps his eyes down, hoping not to see the robber. He hears something odd, like a gunshot. Still alive what then? He spins around, mind reeling with images. His attacker lies dead on the ground, empty eyes staring at heaven. Toby sees the dark stranger from his dream, gun down. A chilling laugh echoes. “You saved me,” he says, still shaking in reaction. “That’s right. Now forget me,” says the man. “I can’t,” says Toby. No way. He sees the man move quickly and become one with the shadows in the dark alley. 

*

 

The dreams don’t stop. They become more vivid with each passing night. He’s not like that, he can’t be.. But maybe he is. Maybe for just this man he is. And he needs desperately to see him again. Whatever it takes. How is love wrong if it’s between the right people? There’s a war brewing in Europe. There’s always a war somewhere. Might as well live while you can.

*

 

The Beecher family has a shindig at the Allard hotel. What a drag. It’s full of rich people in fancy outfits talking useless things. Toby sees another socialite with her eyes on the prize, him. Her name’s Katherine. Bright, pretty but he feels no connection to her at all. If he talks to her it’s because she’s convenient. Anything he’d feel for her would be socially acceptable. But he feels nothing. The band plays “After you’ve gone”, the singer is a pretty thing in a slinky gown. Her voice is wispy like smoke, and just as ephemeral. He dances with Katherine and her eyes are dazzling.  
Toby’s eye is caught by a man he’s sure he’s never seen before. Dark and with piercing blue eyes. He knows that it’s him, the man from his dreams, the saviour from the darkened alley. His dark prince Charming from an x-rated fairy tale. He almost feels the man’s eyes on him like a physical presence. There’s something there that he’s never experienced before. He makes his excuses to Katherine and walks over to the man.  
“Hi,” he says too quickly. “I’m..”  
“I know you. You’re the son of our host, “says the man in a seductive voice.  
“And you?”  
“I’m Chris Keller,” he says and takes Toby’s hand in a warm, firm handshake. He caresses Toby’s hand quickly then lets it go. Toby is breathless but turns the conversation to more innocent things. Sports. Women. Katherine keeps eyeing them angrily. He really should get back to her. Even if he doesn’t want to. Keller has all of his attention and then some. It’s like he can hear the man’s thoughts. It’s unnerving.  
*

 

“You saved me in the alley,” he says.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” replies Keller.  
“You do. There’s a connection between us. It’s fate”  
“I feel something that’s for sure,” says Keller and smiles at him.  
They’re on the balcony still pretending to be friends. Toby feels Keller’s thoughts trying to pry into his mind. With that thought he allows himself to get closer. He wants to kiss Keller but knows he can’t. Maybe not ever. 

*

Toby leaves Keller on the balcony, regretfully. He feels the dark man’s yes on him as he heads down to rejoin the party. He hopes they’ll meet again. He returns to Katherine and dances slowly to a soft hush of a tune. She’s lovely and he lets himself pretend that it matters. For the moment he almost succeeds.

*

“Hand over all your money,” says a man in a white suit with an ugly scar on his equally unappealing face. His goons raise their guns. Toby hugs Katherine, hoping to comfort her. She keeps her head down, trying to avoid attention. They start handing their valuables over. Keller is nowhere to be seen. At least he got to meet him and speak to him if this is the end.  
“Hey doll” says the leader to Katherine. “Why don’t you come with us and have some fun?”  
Toby steps in front of her. “Leave her alone,” he says.  
“Oh tough guy,” says the leader. “Shoot him,” he says to one of his goons. Toby closes his eyes and waits for the end.

*

It doesn’t end. He opens his eyes. The goon who took a shot at him is lying dead with a bullet in his head. The leader spins around and there’s a man in black behind him. “What the hell?” asks the scar-faced man. “You’re going away,” says the dark man coldly and fixes his eyes on the man. “Shoot yourself. Now,” he orders.  
The man obeys and falls dead to the ground. An eerie laugh is heard and the man in black is gone. Katherine stares at Toby. “Did you see that?” she asks, shaking.  
“He made him kill himself.” Toby nods. He’s afraid but he knows the man would never hurt him. He just knows.

*  
On the way home he sees Keller. “Nice work,” he says.  
“What?” asks Keller.  
“I know you’re him. You can’t fool me. Don’t worry. You’re secret’s safe with me. You can trust me,” he pleads.  
“I don’t trust easily.”  
“I know. Guess I’ll just have to earn it”  
“Guess you will,” he says and smiles a little.  
“I’ve had dreams about you for months now,” Toby admits.  
“What kind of dreams?”  
“The kind that get you arrested.”  
“Want to make them a reality?”  
“Yes. A thousand times yes,” says Toby.  
They walk to his place far too slowly. It’s complete madness to take a man to bed and let him take over so completely. Toby can’t find it in him to care anymore. Keller tells him all he needs to know with hands and lips, creating a world for them both. The world outside will burn and blister, but inside they are safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
